The disclosure generally relates to dispensers and, more particularly, relates to dispensers for use in conjunction with plastic food covers and the like.
Containers for the storage and dispersal of wound films such as plastic wrap, aluminum foil, wax paper and the like are well known. Such wound films are commonly used for covering and protecting food products. Similarly, it is known to cover and protect a food product with pre-formed plastic wrap covers. Such covers are manufactured individually, rather than as a wound film, and are often marketed and sold in stacks in dispensing containers. The plastic wrap cover may be quicker and easier to use than the wound films in that they are of a pre-formed size and typically include an elastic band about a perimeter to allow for quick, snug fitting to a bowl or the like.
Conventionally, such plastic wrap covers are sold in a tub-style dispensing container having a lidded opening permitting cover withdrawal. The relatively large opening of the dispenser allows for easy access to the covers, but may be so large that it may be difficult to remove a single cover at a time. Thus, a user often grabs more covers than needed, resulting in the user throwing away the extra, unwanted covers that have been accidentally removed from the container. The elastic properties of the wraps and compressed loading of the wraps into the container often augment such unwanted dispersal. Further, the opening of the dispensing container is often so large that it exposes many of the covers to environmental contaminants. This contamination also results in several bags being wasted or undesirably soiled.
When manufacturing such dispensing containers, it can therefore be seen that many criteria must be examined to suit the needs of a user and reduce undesirable waste. In particular, the dispensing container should be a shape that is easily stored. Additionally, the dispensing opening of the container should be designed so that the user can easily remove a single cover at a time. Further, the opening should be designed so that the opening reduces unwanted contamination of the covers. The lid of the dispensing container should also be relatively easy to open and re-close to ensure protection of the covers between uses.
A need therefore exists for an improved dispensing container which restricts the dispensing of multiple plastic wrap covers at a single use and sufficiently protects the covers from undesirable exposure between use of the covers.
In accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, a dispensing carton is provided which may include a front panel, a back panel, a top panel, a bottom panel, at least one end panel, and a dispensing panel. The back panel is substantially parallel to the front panel. The top panel extends between the front panel and the back panel and includes a hinged lid movable between open and closed positions. The bottom panel extends between the front panel and the back panel and is substantially parallel to the top panel. At least one end panel extends across first and second ends of the container. The dispensing panel is positioned adjacent and substantially parallel to the top panel and includes a dispensing aperture. The dispensing aperture is exposed when the lid is in the open position and is covered when the lid is in the closed position.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, a method of forming a dispensing carton is disclosed which may include providing a template having adjacent front, top, back, bottom, latch, and dispensing panels, folding the front, top, back, bottom, latch, and dispensing panels into a tubular configuration, loading compressed articles into the dispensing carton, and folding end flaps to close first and second ends of the carton. The dispensing flap may have a dispensing aperture and be secured to an inside surface of the top panel. The compressed articles may be loaded into the dispensing carton through one of the open ends of the carton.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, a dispensing carton in provided which may include a parallelopidedly shaped box and a lid. The box may include an aperture formed in at least one side. The lid may be hinged to the box and be adapted to move to a first position covering the aperture to a second position exposing the aperture. The lid and the side in which the aperture is disposed may be formed from first and second layers.
These and other aspects and features of the disclosure will become more apparent upon reading the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.